


Introductions

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Scott introduces Sara to everyone aboard the Tempest.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticfox (ayambik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/gifts).



> I hope you like it, friend!

“Today’s the day!” Scott beamed at Gil from his downward dog position, observing the mechanic eying his backside. Scott often practiced his morning yoga in the garage, knowing his boyfriend appreciated the company during his morning checks of the ship and the Nomad. Gil remained resistant to joining in, but content enough to monitor Scott’s progress.

“Are you nervous?”

Scott maneuvered himself into a cow face pose before giving a slight shake of his head. “Why, should I be?” He quirked an eyebrow. “What are you planning?”

Gil shrugged, a sheepish grin forming on his lips. “Nothing.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Sara’s nice. She’s going to like everyone just fine, don’t worry about it.” He shifted into extended side angle pose, facing Gil who abandoned his appearance of working to watch Scott. “She’ll especially like you, because I like you. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m not worried,” Gil muttered, turning his attention to the Nomad. Scott smirked as Gil laid on the mechanic’s creeper, wheeling himself under the vehicle, a disguise the Pathfinder recognized when Gil wished to hide his facial expressions.

“You know I’ve wised up to this trick, right?” Scott did a few last minute stretches before rising to his feet and padding over to where Gil’s legs stuck out from under the Nomad. He bent and dragged the creeper back out from under the carriage, an irate flaring in the mechanic’s earth brown eyes at the interruption. “She’ll like you, I promise. She already said you sound fantastic.”

“I’m not worried,” Gil repeated, this time with more gusto. When Scott’s facial expression didn’t change, the mechanic kicked a foot into the air towards him.

Scott jumped back, holding up his hands as a sign of concession. “Okay, okay. You’re not worried.”

Gil wheeled himself back under the carriage. “If you need me, I’ll be here.”

Scott leaned down to call in, “You are going to shower before she gets here, right?” earning him another kick. He grinned, hitting the Nomad with his hand before rolling up his yoga mat and moving to his quarters.

Scott didn’t share in Gil’s pessimism about Sara’s first visit to the ship and crew, but then again, he knew her better than anyone. She held no expectations, only happy that her twin found himself a new family to replace theirs while she slumbered in her coma. And now she wanted to meet them; he held no doubts that she would grow to love them just as much, especially Gil, as long as she didn’t challenge him to poker.

He showered and changed into his Andromeda-issued set of casualwear, tidying any last minute disorganization in the process. Not that everything had to be absolutely perfect, but orderly was appreciated. Prove to his sister that he held it together with her in the coma.

Busying himself around the ship, he used any task he could find or create to help get his mind off the clock. It worked, time lapsing in his cleaning until the Tempest received a hail from outside.

Scott pulled up the vid screen from outside the door. Sara’s grinning face stared back at him as she pounded on the metal. “Open up! Or did you forget?”

“I didn’t forget, just give me a minute to get up there.” He snapped closed his omni-tool, darting out the room and up the ladder, arriving to the port door slightly out of breath.

Her grin stayed on her lips as the door opened, the twins running to each other for a drawn-out hug. When several long minutes passed, she patted his back, her arms around him hanging limp. “Should you go introduce me to your crew and boyfriend? Or, you know, we can keep doing this.”

He let go, slinging an arm over her shoulder as he lead her inside. “Were you this snarky before the coma? I can’t remember. Maybe it did something to your brain.”

She opened her mouth to offer a retort, but a loud cheering as they entered the cockpit broke off her sentence. She grinned while scanning the crowd, eyes returning to Scott’s eager face. A banner hung across the entryway, “Welcome Sara” printed in fancy script as balloons decorated the ceiling, a light pink and blue, her favorite colors.

Scott leaned in close so that only Sara could hear. “Everyone is really excited to meet you.”

“I’m excited to meet them too!” Her eyes fell to the nervous ginger standing off to the corner of the room. “Is that him?”

“He’d probably prefer if I saved him for last.” Scott guided her over to the beginning of the line-up, a hand on the small of her back while he waved his other in front of the salarian that made up the head of the line.

“This is Kallo. He’s one of the pilots, and helped design the ship back in the Milky Way.”

Sara stuck out her hand, but immediately withdrew it back. “Oh no, I’m sorry. Do salarians shake hands? I can never remember customs.”

“It is considered acceptable.” He chuckled, as did Suvi to his left.

Sara only offered a quick glance to the copilot before swiveling her gaze back to Kallo, her face darkening to a deep shade of red.

Scott noted the interesting reaction his sister displayed, wondering if anyone else noticed it too. He guided her to stand in front of Suvi, but she refused to raise her eyes, not even bothering to extend her hand out.

“This is Suvi, our other pilot and a lover of all things science.”

Sara mumbled a greeting before stepping over to Lexi, leaving Scott in her dust. As Sara introduced herself to the doctor, Suvi sulked, drawing back to her chair. “I don’t think your sister likes me.”

Scott’s eyes fell to his sister, moving down the line, her eyes flicking back to where Scott and Suvi stood. When she spotted Scott watching her, she ducked her head, cheeks bright once more. “No… I don’t think that’s it.” He nodded to Suvi. “Excuse me.”

By the time he reached Sara’s side, she was one person away from Gil. Scott introduced Liam in a hurry then moved to Gil, appearing as anxious as he did that morning.

“Sara, let me formally introduce you to my boyfriend.”

“Hello, boyfriend,” she teased, a remnant of her old self shining through. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

When Gil offered a hand, she turned him down, instead dragging him forward into a tight hug. Gil stared at Scott with helpless eyes behind her back. Scott only grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ll go grab us some drinks while you two talk.”

He knew Sara would fill in any gaps of conversation Gil left open. Sara tended to talk. A lot. Which made her reaction to Suvi that much more curious. He’d never seen her act like that, shy and embarrassed. In a silent vow to himself, he swore to get the two of them talking before Sara’s return to the Nexus in a few hours.

Maybe he could enlist Gil’s help in this matter.

When he returned a few minutes later with punch in hand, Sara flashed Gil an image of Scott with pimples and braces from his fourth grade yearbook photo. Her deliberate attempts to humiliate him was a ritual with any partner he brought into her presence. He minded it at first, but seeing the smile light up Gil’s face, there were worse things out there than a few laughs at his expense.

He handed out the drinks before sliding an arm around Gil’s waist. “You know, Sara, Suvi has the best stories.”

The pink tint blossomed under her cheeks as her hazel eyes flickered in the female ginger’s direction. “That’s nice? I’m sure you could say that about everyone on board.”

“She licks rocks to test them. One time, it ended with her tongue swelling up. Lexi had to administer treatment in order for it to go away, but she had a lisp for awhile.”

Gil shot Scott a silent question in his gaze. Scott inclined his head in his twin’s direction as her eyes hit the floor, face the color of a tomato.

“That sounds… kinda adorable.”

Gil’s eyes lit up when he recognized the game Scott played. “We should call her over.” Before Sara could stop Gil, the mechanic waved his arm in the air, shouting Suvi’s name until the pilot drew into the group. “It’s unfair for us to hog all your attention. I’m sure Suvi would love to tell the story herself.”

“What story?” Suvi cocked her head to the side, eyes flashing to where Sara stood, fiddling with her hands while her eyes bore holes into the ground.

“We were just telling her about the rock tests you perform,” Scott chimed in. “You can explain it better than we can.”

As Suvi began her retelling, the two men eased themselves out, giggling as they glanced over to the trapped Sara. She would either thank her brother later or ring his neck, but Scott felt justified as his sister opened up in slow increments.

When Suvi touched Sara’s arm, his twin nearly jumped out of her skin. Scott stifled a laugh by sipping his glass. The party continued, but with satisfaction, he noticed how Suvi and Sara stuck beside each other while different crew members cycled into the circle.

By the time the rest of the crew tired, Scott included, Sara sat on the arm of Suvi’s chair with the pilot in it, the two still animate in their conversation.

He neared, neither taking notice in his approach. “Want me to walk you back to your quarters, Sara?”

Suvi craned her neck out from her chair to catch Scott’s eye. “I’ll walk her back.”

He didn’t miss the gentle caress of Suvi’s hand on Sara’s, or the embarrassed flustering it caused in Sara.

“Don’t stay up too late, you two.” He waved over his shoulder as he slunk back to his own quarters, where Gil waited in his pajamas.

“Are they still at it?”

Scott nodded, changing out of his day clothes. “Yeah. I have a feeling our pilot is going to be extra tired tomorrow.”

“You Ryders. You both love your gingers.”

Scott crawled into bed, falling onto the mattress before drawing Gil into his arms. “You make that sound like it’s a bad thing.” He pressed a quick kiss into the other man’s lips as he shut off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> [My other Suvi/Ryder fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525275)


End file.
